firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Elvis Cridlington
Elvis Cridlington is one of the firefighters at the Pontypandy Fire Station. He has also been assigned as the station's cook. Basic Training * Newtown Fire Academy Further Qualifications * Advanced Driving Certificate * Trained Lifeguard * Winter Training (HQ) Awards * Medal of Outstanding Bravery * Best Dog Trainer in Pontypandy (Trophy) Biography Born and raised in Pontypandy. After completing high school, he began his firefighter training at the Newtown Fire Academy. Upon completing his training, he returned to Pontypandy and joined the Pontypandy Fire Service. His cousin, Jerry Lee, also works for the fire service. Personality Elvis is a friendly firefighter who helps and respects everyone, even if he is a little goofy. He cares a great deal about his friends. He has a heart of gold and is absolutely dedicated to fighting fires and provides a contrast to Sam in both competency and demeanor. Whilst Elvis is a perfectly competent firefighter, he is still learning the finer points of the job as Sam's apprentice. Elvis is very much in awe of his mentor, Fireman Sam. Elvis is an avid fan of rock'n'roll and plays the guitar. He is in a band with Mike Flood. Elvis and Mike put themselves forward to play at every opportunity and Elvis is regularly trying to come up with new song ideas, often about whatever happens to be going on in the station. He doesn't really pay attention in training drills and unlike most of the crew, he is not always very aware of fire hazards, as seen on several occasions. In Safe with Sam, he nearly attempts to go back and relight a firework when it does not go off straight away. During a firefighter drill in A Real Live Wire, he nearly throws water over a burning TV without turning off the power first. However, when it comes to a real emergency he performs the rescue with great skill. In Heroes of the Storm for instance, whilst Sam was rescuing Penny and the children from the old mines, Elvis takes on the responsibility of being the team leader and preparing Pontypandy for a hurricane. Voice Actors *John Alderton (Seasons 1 - 4) *John Sparkes (Season 5) *Steven Kynman (UK; Season 6 onwards) *Andrew Hodwitz (US; Amazon prime) Personal info * Hair: Black * Eyes: Blue * Friends: Everybody in Pontypandy *'Crew': Jerry Lee, Sam, Penny, Ellie and Arnold * Boss: Station Officer Steele * Superior Officer: Chief Fire Officer Boyce Trivia *Elvis is named after the singer Elvis Presley. *He is a fan of Rock 'n' Roll and Blues songs. *He also has a similar hairstyle to Elvis Presley. *In Fireman Sam In Action, Elvis said that he listens to Elvis Presley songs. * He did not become a lifeguard until Norman's Ark. * He was the first person to drive Jupiter in the CGI series. * He has a talent for juggling flaming torches, as seen in The Break-Up. * His name is Luish in the Brazilian dub. * It was stated in Bus Trouble he was a senior fireman. Episodes Elvis drove Jupiter * Camping * Sam's Day Off * What Goes Up * Steele Under Par * Blow Me Down * Poorly Penny * Pontypandy Pioneers * The Great Fire of Pontypandy * Lighthouse Lock Out * To Outfox a Fox * The Return of Norman-Man * Heroes of the Storm * The Break-Up Episodes Elvis drove Venus * Towering Inferno * Lily Lost and Found * Wild Cheese Chase * Runaway Horse * Dog Day Disaster * Froggy Fantasy * Heroes of the Storm Episodes Elvis rode Mercury *Pizza Pandemonium Episodes Elvis drove Neptune *Castles in the Air Gallery Elvis Cridlington.jpg|Elvis in the original series File:Rogh.jpg File:BarnFire2.jpg|Elvis and Sam fighting a fire Elvis 2005.png|Elvis in the 2005 series. File:J.jpg|Sam and Elvis onboard Jupiter File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|Elvis with the rest of the team File:Elvis_on_the_television.png|Elvis on television File:Elvis_ocean_rescue_oufit.png|Elvis gearing up for an ocean rescue File:Elvis_takes_out_his_BA_card.png|Elvis wearing his breathing apparatus Elvis new uniform.png|Elvis wearing the new uniform File:Elvis_driving_Jupiter.png|Elvis driving Jupiter Sam and Elvis hemets.png Penny, Elvis and Sam skiing gear.png|Elvis and Sam getting ski lessons from Penny File:Sam_and_Elvis_in_Venus.png|Elvis and Sam in Venus File:Wholefish_cafe_basement.png|Elvis and Sam in the basement of the Whole Fish Café File:Pole.jpg|Elvis and Hannah in the new Fire Station Ke.jpg|Elvis with Ellie & Arnold Elvis Promo.png|Promo File:Elvis's_Tip.png|Elvis's Safety Tip Elvis Character card.jpg|Character Card Elvis 2015.jpeg B0N8tK CAAAusJZ.png|Elvis playing his Guitar Elvis in stationwear.png|Elvis in stationwear ElvisColouringBook.jpg|Firefighter Cridlington On a Coloring Page Elv.Crid.png Firefighter.Elvis.Cridlington.jpeg|Elvis in series 4 Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Fire Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Emergency Service People Category:Adults